memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Friends and Foes
En route to the Isian starbase, the senior staff held a meeting in the briefing room concerning the execution of Dosin. Thaddeus had walked into the briefing room, where the officers awaited. "Mr. Ojakk has just made his wants clear. He wants to live, but we cannot interfere with the culture of the race." He sat down in the head chair, "What do we do?" The ship was on autopilot, so everyone was able to attend the meeting. "Follow our laws," suggested Malithak, "We could severely damage our chances of security in wherever-we-are. We can't risk it." "We already put ourselves at risk," said Duna giving Thaddeus a sharp sneer, "If people would actually consult their doctor." Duna was about to start rambling on about Starfleet Medical protocols, but soon held her breath when Francis put his hand on her shoulder. Francis then spoke, "I think we should help Dosin as much as we can." He then glared at Malithak, "By learning their laws and try to get a court-martial against his execution." "I think Francis is right," said Aurora, "We should do what we can as far as we can." "I quite like that idea," said Thaddeus, standing up, "I'll ask Dosin about their law. Dismissed." Everyone scattered out. Thaddeus walked out once everyone was gone. He walked down a corridor until he reached a room. He pressed a button on a panel next to it. He heard a faint noise of someone saying, "Come in." The door swung open and Thaddeus made his way in. He looked around the dark room. Dosin was sitting at the couch and reading a digital book. Dosin looked up and said, "What's the verdict?" "Before we can do anything, we need to learn anything we can about your law," Thaddeus said. He made himself at home and sat in the chair in front of Dosin. "Why would you need that?" said Dosin defensively, "Law is just 'guidelines' in our world." "How much does is guide your clan?" said Thaddeus. Dosin took a minute to think. He then said, "They heavily rely on it for their decisions, but in the case of me failing my clan, they won't be too charitable." Thaddeus sighed, "We got to try our best." Dosin handed him the DataPADD. It was the chronicles and culture of the Isians. It was carefully in volumes. "I heard you like to archive as much as you can," said Dosin, watching Thaddeus reading through the data. "Thank you," said Thaddeus. He pressed a button stating 'Law' on it. It had many traditions and law. "Pretend I was an Isian myself," said Thaddeus, still heavily reading, "What would you call this galaxy? Where are we?" "The Ticona Galaxy," said Dosin. "The closest galaxy next to us is called Odoola. It is close seconded by the Mikay Wey." "Mikay Wey?" asked Thaddeus, "We call our galaxy the Milky Way. How did you come with that name?" "An explorer named Taren Archer, he came here and gave us a lot of knowledge about the Mikay Wey, like Erh and Volcun." Thaddeus was exasperated, "How did he get here? Taren Archer, I mean." "He talked about the 29th century, which is thousands of years to come, here. And also about time-travel and something called a warp ten slipstream drive." "Slipstream drive is impossible, we haven't even made it to warp nine yet." Thaddeus said in doubt, "Did he give you any technology?" "No, but he did leave his ship, but that is in the middle of the Untiat clan space," said Dosin in doubt. Thaddeus was so happy, he could hug Dosin half to death, "I promise you I'll get you out of death." He stride out of the room, at a good timing too, he heard the ship come out of warp.